Sniper Forts
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 2 }}Sniper Forts is an extra large map added in the 8.0.0 update. It is currently available in Team Battle. You can only use Sniper weapons, like Knife Party where you can only use Melee weapons. Appearance A map that looks similar to the Village but has a barn, waterfall, wooden bridge, tractor in the barn, and hay. It has grass surroundings like a mountain, also referencing Village. Strategy *While sniping, do not ever stand still. Strafe a lot while sniping. **Equip the Burning Tiara, the Demolition Mask, Armor (if needed), the Sniper Cape and the Berserk Boots, in order to have the best equipment for strafing. **This tip is best recommended against players who intend to strafe a lot and easily kill other players. *Use sniper rifles that can do only one headshot to fully armored players. *Use snipers with module combinations to make the most of your experience in this map such as invisibility, oracle to name the few. *Equip a pet with high damage like the Arnold 3000, in case if you have any problems taking out players. *Try to reload under cover, because when you reload you are the most vulnerable *Do not keep focusing in the open on one spot, waiting for an enemy to come out, as you are very vulnerable and that person you are waiting for probably already switched places *Try to switch places as much as possibly so people can less predict where you are. *Keep your movements more erratic so enemies will have hard time aiming towards you. *If you have no ammo, search for it in the tiny barn house or in the back. If you can't find any, don't wast time waiting for ammo to spawn, just jump into the water, killing yourself and spawning with ammo. Weapons Permitted Due to the loading screen stating "Sniper Weapons Only", ''only sniper-based weapons are permitted on the map, however, the player will get the Pixel Gun and Combat Knife as their "stock" weaponry. All weapons in the Sniper category are allowed, except the following if under 16.1 update: *Hunger Bow *Crossbow *Magic Bow *Archangel *Cupid's Bow *Thunder Spell *Overseer *Laser Bow *Shadow Spell *Little Cthulhu *Law Enforcer If one of these weapons were equipped while going to Sniper Forts, the player will automatically have the Sniper Rifle equipped. Trivia *This map came first in Android than iOS. *The sun shines brighter on the red team's base than the blue team's base, this could be an advantage for the blue team. *If you fall into the water you will die upon contacting it. *This map was added in the same update with the Train Depot. *It was originally going to be called "Sniping Farmyard". * It might have been inspired by ''Team Fortress 2's "ctf_2fort" though there are no pipes * The background music on Sniper Forts is the same as the music from Deadly Complex from Deadly Games. * In newer updates, there is now a banner on each side that corresponds to their team. * On its older icons, you could definitely see the portal on the bridge. * This is one of the only maps that allow certain weapons. * Gadgets are disabled in Sniper Forts. * The Mr. Squido looks like a pet and not a sniper rifle, even though it is permitted. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). *There is a chance that you may drop a gem when killed, so keep your eyes peeled. *Many people are complaining about bridge rushing, but the whole point of there being a bridge is so people can't camp and hide when they are winning, and if they do camp, then the opposing team can cross the bridge and kill those players. Gallery Barn1.jpg|The blue fort, which used to be red. barn3.jpg|The bridge. barn4.jpg|The lake. barn5.jpg|The hay blocks. barn6.jpg|A blue tower. barn7.jpg|A tractor, which can be also found in Farm. barn8.jpg|The entrance to the small part of one of the forts. barn9.jpg|The bulldozer which says "DOG", referring Caterpillar Inc. barn10.jpg|The second floor of one of the forts. barn11.jpg|The roof of one of the forts. barn12.jpg|Stone blocks. barn13.jpg|Inside one of the white forts. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps